Hurtful Waste
by Roxpup15
Summary: Adventure of aliens with their planet being destroyed. Can they save it? Read and find out!


Hurtful Waste

Memories of the days of happiness roar through my mind like a blinding shadow of the past. The days of terror have finally left but the memories burn deeply into my soul. You are blessed to have not lived in my time, but I will explain to you my story.

---

Rocks trembling, crashing down into rubble, that's what I heard every day and night. I was hiding in a crater clutching my old family photo for dear life while the waves shook through my skin. I can still see so clearly Mastero, my boyfriend, clutching my hand and Pipsy, my best girlfriend cowering. Herp, another friend of ours, sitting down counting the number of times each wave hit us. Jag, the guy who thinks he's the hero but still hangs out with us; sitting up tall like he had nothing to fear.

All of our families had been destroyed from diseases due to gamma radiation and a massacre that happened a while ago. I don't think I will ever forget that day. Pipsy saw her family die that day and hasn't spoken much since.

The sound goes again vibrating my body to shaking. I couldn't take it! It was another vibration away from driving me insane. Mastero squeezed my hand taking my pressures away. I looked up at him and smiled feeling the relief rush through my body.

"It's going to be alright Flagnod, don't worry. Our lives together aren't finished yet." Mastero said putting his head on my shoulder.

I looked up to see the black sky that was set to an eerie gray, almost as if it was dying. A cry resounded from the shadows. Shivers ran down my spine as I was clutching Mastero's hand trying to fight back tears.

Fear was my life. The fear of not knowing when you were going to die. The fear of not knowing what would happen next. The fear of losing yet another piece of your life. You wouldn't know or even care how it feels to lose things, or should I say beings, of your life that you've held so dear to your heart. Herp was still counting at this point.

"Five, Six, Seven,"

"Shut up will you, I'm trying to think!" It was harsh way to put things but I needed to think.

"Eight, nine, ten,"

"I said shut up! No one really cares or wants to hear that! Don't you even care that we're in a crisis?!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Calm down Flagnod; it's not like he's jabbing you with a metal needle." Pipsy calmly told me almost like she didn't even care about what has happened. What did we have to live for when everything that we cared for, except for each other, is lost? My temperature was rising, as my emotions began to flare.

"How can you say that? Aren't you concerned if we're going to make it out of this place or not? Or, are you trying to put a mask on again and not show how you really feel!"

"Shut up Flagnod! You have no right or authority to call me out for trying to hide my feelings! It is better than being a drama queen and getting everyone upset for nothing! Everyone is trying their best to get through this situation and all you're doing is blowing it out of proportion!"

"Me, the drama queen? I'm blowing it out of proportion? Don't be stupid Pipsy! We are in a life or death situation and you can't wrap your little brain around it can you?"

"Whatever! I'm not going to talk to you anymore and that is final!"

With that Pipsy turned around shaking her blonde locks to the side. Herp looked dumb founded as he stared into the sky waiting to count another vibration. Jag just sat there and shook his head like he knew more than we did.

"Ladies can be so dramatic sometimes don't you think so Mastero?" Oh that Jag; I so wanted to hurt him at that point.

"No I don't think so; I think they are trying to get their opinions heard and shouldn't be taken on so lightly." My heart skipped a beat when he said that; go Mastero go!

"Oh sucking up to your lady are you? Oh well, good luck with that cause some day they'll . . ."

"Jag shut up, you insignificant imbecile!" I interrupted. I could feel my blood boiling at that point.

"Oh, I do like you when you're mad. Say it again, and I might ask you on a date."

"Disgusting, just like a muscle man with no feeling of loyalty to anyone but himself."

"Oh, I like that even more."

I gave up with a sigh seeing that I could not reason with him. Herp stood up out of nowhere like he discovered something that no one had discovered before.

"The vibrations stopped."

Jag sighed and stood up patting him on the shoulder.

"Good boy, now we can learn how to do the alphabet."

"Shut up Jag; don't blame him that you can't."

Mastero turned around and smirked.

"Oh and that is supposed to hurt."

"If you come here I'll make it hurt,"

"Everyone quiet! Can't you see that we are all falling apart?! Like Flagnod said, we are in a crisis and arguing about it is not going to help anybody!" pipsy said as she got up. I had not known it affected her so much. She turned to me with tears in her eyes like the world was about to end.

"Pipsy, don't cry, we'll stop and I'll make sure it stops, alright?" I said as I walked up to her and wiped her eyes with my handkerchief.

"Now everyone, we have to work together. We can't just stay here and mope like I was. Pipsy is right, we have to look on the bright side of things and stop focusing on the negative. Without peace we can't think, and if we can't think then it will be the end of us all." Everyone smiled except for Jag, who smirked.

"So now we have 'Miss Depressing' making a speech about righteousness and optimism? I could have done that easily, I was just waiting for the right time. Follow me and everything that I say and I solemnly swear that I will take us to the next level."

"Us follow you? You're kidding me right? Jag, you are one of the reasons we're in this mess!" Mastero replied, as his face went scarlet red

"Well someone has to take charge and that should be me. I mean I've gotten us through a lot better than nothing. What have you done Mastero? Hid under a rock while cowering?"

"Shut up you guys! We have to start cooperating with each other! Arguing is not going to help anybody or anything that has to do with our situation. I mean look at us, we're sitting ducks!" Well, I thought I was being helpful but I don't think they even heard a word I said.

"I do not cower!"

"Yah you do."

"Do not!"

Pipsy and I stood up and left them to argue. I don't know what happened after that but when they came back they still had a glare in their eyes. Poor Herp, I think he actually got it to stop. Or gave up. I didn't know what he was thinking sometimes. I think below all that muscle he actually had a sweet heart or at least a brain. We walked for a while trying to find some place to go where there could be a calmer vibe. We looked up to see a cave looking thing.

"What's that?" Pipsy said pointing her finger at it with her huge eyes like usual.

"I don't know; it looks like a cave." I said, "We should check it out."

Jag looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're joking right? Everyone knows that if something mysterious turns up just walk away from it."

"I don't really get a bad vibe from it. Come on; let's check it out, unless you're scared Jag." I taunted.

"I'm not s-s-cared! I just don't want all of you to go missing."

"Bye Jag."

We walked away until we found him showing up behind us. I couldn't help getting a strange vibe from the place. Like the one I used to get on the streets where my mother and father died. But this place didn't smell of death. It smelled like lilies I used to pick when I was younger; a lot of lilies.

The cave was a lot bigger than I expected it to be. The mouth of it was almost as tall as a sky scraper you would see in a story book.

"Wow, it's so big." I gasped as I looked up tilting my head backward.

"Yes it's really big." Pipsy joined.

I looked over and saw Herp and Mastero looking up at it in awe and Jag crossing his arms and smirking.

"I've seen bigger." He said.

"Like when did you?" Pipsy looked over at jag with her eyes as big as watermelons.

"Like—uh—I don't remember I just did."

"Oh come on, you just mentioned it so you have to remember something?"

"I told you I can't remember anything!"

There they go again, oh well. I was relieved at least that she was getting excited for a change. I looked over at Mastero and he smiled. Herp was still looking at the size of the cave like it never seemed to end.

"You ready to go in?" Mastero said warmly. Could anyone have said that more musically? I think not.

"I don't know—it looks kind of dark." I said blushing out of stupidity. I could have said that way cooler than I did.

"I got your back Flagnod. Don't worry about a thing."

Oh yes he is mine. Ever since I met him he gives me chills. He makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world and just happy to be alive. Butterflies formed in my stomach as I replied.

"Ok."

Ok?! If I was with anyone else they would think I'm just a dumb alien who can't think when she's around a boy. I could have been way cooler and said, 'its okay, I can take care of myself.' But no, I had to get flustered. But I am getting off topic.

We walked into the cave feeling the squishy ground licking our toes. I stayed to the far edge of the wall trying not to step on an animal or anything living. Flowers sprouted out of the walls forming galactic star shapes as we passed by. I could swear I heard whispering but I didn't know what or who was whispering.

"This is too eerie yet cool at the same time." Jag stated feeling the walls.

He was right for once, it was cool. Something out of the midst of destruction can actually live and thrive. I ran my fingers down the wall feeling the cracks and crevasses forming a shape grazing my finger tips. I looked up and saw a light. Like a flicker reflecting off a mirror or something shiny.

"What's that?"

I pointed my finger in the direction it was coming from.

"Would you like to know?"

The hairs on my neck prickled up ward as I looked behind me. Pipsy, Mastero, Herp, and Jag were frozen in the background as the air stood still.

"Who are you?" I whimpered trying not to cower.

"That's the question I should be asking you. Who are you? Why are you here?"

I looked in front of me and saw a face old as time staring at me. I shuddered trying not to lose my cool. I looked away and answered him.

"I'm Flagnod, from sector nine. These are my friends but their identities are my secret. We cause you no harm, just trying to find something to fix this world. Now I have answered your questions so you can answer mine. Who are you? What is this place?"

"I thought all of you were wiped out." He snickered, " Oh well, looks like I have to deal with you now."

"What's that supposed to mean? How do you know about my kind? Answer me!" I was trembling; the rage inside me simply did not stop. What was he up to?

"Oh please forgive me, that is my secret. You can never find that out unless you kill me. I do not answer to fools. You should have made up a lie; it might have saved your life." He laughed.

I looked to see his face and saw something familiar in it. Like a long forgotten dream of some sort. Then I flash backed to the assassination day; the day that changed my life forever. I can still recall where it started.

I sat on the patio steps outside the door watching my brother, named Magnite, go playing with our dog Roocho.

"Get the stick boy," he laughed, "Get the stick."

"Ruff, ruff!" Roocho responded wagging his tail. He ran and jumped to catch it but it fell out of his reach and into the trash. His head lowered and started to whimper. Magnite ran to him and hugged him.

"That's all right boy, I'll find you a new one." He said as he looked up toward the sky. As he did I saw seeing a storm of red flies swarm around.

"What is that sis?"

"I'm not sure, but you better get inside," I answered looking to the streets to find people running all over, "Go contact dad at his job. I'll try to find out if any one is hurt and try to help them."

"Right! I'll do it!" He answered. That was the last thing I heard him say. Why did I leave him without any protection? None of it matters now that it's finished. As I left to find the injured I saw Mastero and Pipsy doing the same thing.

"Hey Flagnod, how's it going?" Mastero said as if there was nothing unusual going on in the first place! My face I could tell was getting red; but I tried to control it.

"What's happening? Have any of you found out?" I asked.

"Chaos is how I put it." Jag said jumping out of no where.

"These things are stinging aliens from left and right and I have no idea where they are coming from."

"Neither do we but we didn't know they were being stung. Good work Jag." Mastero said patting Jag on the back. The first and last complement I ever saw Mastero give Jag.

"Yah, that's what I'm here for. Hey Herp, have any of them healed yet?" Herp came out with a bunch of aliens on his back.

"I don't know, they're not moving; but I can still feel their heartbeats. There still alive but dwindling away as we speak." Herp rested them alongside the others that Mastero and Pipsy were healing.

Pipsy wasn't speaking like she usually did and they all looked like they aged a lot more then when I just saw them the day before.

"SIS!" Magnite screamed, at least I think it was him.

My head jerked up and ran as fast as I could to save him but it was no use. When I got there a monster was holding him and sucking his blood like a huge mosquito. He looked at me with the same face I was facing in the cave.

"It was you! You killed my brother and many more!" I screamed getting out of the flashback.

"So you were the girl who stood there watching me as I had my last meal. You know how the Earth is messing with our environment. You should consider me doing a favor for getting rid of your kind so they don't have to face the troubles that you do now." He snickered again.

"Before I said that I meant you no trouble," I said dragging out one of my hair ties, "Now I do! Unleash your fire gootag! Slice him to pieces!"

My weapon opened up firing missals out at him from either direction. He dodged them.

"Is that your best? Wow, I thought it would be more of an exercise!" he said jumping from wall to wall.

"Unleash again!" I screamed as it shot again and again. I fell to the ground in exhaustion. I pulled my head up to look at my friends. They were still frozen in time, but I couldn't find Mastero. 'Where could he have gone?' the thought rushed through my head again and again until I saw two feet come in front of me.

"Don't feel bad, Flagnod," He clutched the end of my collar choking me, "It would take many things to defeat me. Too bad our poor planet won't be saved for the likes of you."

"Let her go!" a voice said from the shadows. It sounded really familiar.

"Who's that?" the monster said as he looked at the man emerging from the shadows.

"It is I, Mastero coming to get the girl. Let her go!" Mastero said clutching his sword.

"Why should I?" the monster said. I could feel my circulation go. My hands felt numb as I tried to get air. Then everything turned into darkness. I have no idea what happened when I was out I just heard a woman's voice calling me.

"Flagnod, Flagnod, Flagnod dear do you remember me?"

"Who is that?"

"Your mother dear; you have grown before my eyes. My how gorgeous you look. Now we all know you didn't get that from your father's side."

"Hey that's not fair. See she has my eyes." My father answered rubbing mothers shoulder.

"Don't forget about me! Am I also handsome mama?" Magnite came in the picture with Roocho.

"Ruff!"

"Of course dear, you are very handsome." Mother's eyes twinkled like they did when she was happy. I remembered when we had gatherings like this when I was very little.

"Dear Flagnod, remember even if none of us are around any more doesn't mean that our spirits have left you. Don't let the heat go to your head. Relax and let your mind guide you." Mother said as they slowly disappeared.

"No! Please don't leave me! It was hard losing you once, don't do it to me all over again!" I screamed clutching on to her dress as hard as I could.

"Relax, I have and never will leave you."

Mother raised her hand and caressed my cheek; with that she and the others disappeared. I woke up finding Mastero and the bad guy in a lock hold with each other. Blood was gushing out of Mastero's arm.

Pipsy was right beside me cleaning my wounds. I looked up to find Herp at my side to watching the battle. Jag was with him ready to get at Mastero's side if he needed any help.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to get up.

"Don't get up!" cried Pipsy, "Your wounds are too severe for you to move. Mastero woke us up to find you being clutched by that bad guy. Mastero launched you out to us and you have been asleep till now. Did you find anything out about this monster? Does he have a weakness or anything to do with us?"

"One thing is for sure," I said looking out at Mastero again, "He was the one who caused that day when all of our families were destroyed."

Mastero sword clashed with the monster's again and again. Poor Mastero, giving all he had to save us. I watched as he slaved away, thrash after thrash, his arm I could see was getting weaker. I tried to get up again but Pipsy was insistent on keeping me down.

Then at a point Mastero's sword fell out of his hand and fell to the floor.

"It's over." The monster proclaimed about to slash Mastero's throat.

"No!" I screamed, and then it all happened in a blur. I saw Herp flinch and Mastero pinching his eyes shut. I opened my eyes to see Herp's weapon inside the monster's shoulder. The monster flinched and looked up at Herp. Herp said nothing and dragged his weapon out of the monsters shoulder letting it ooze out blood.

The monster fell to the ground. His blood painted the floor out of his shoulder.

"Now, finally, tell me your name and what that is over there." I demanded.

"The names Kojuu, and over there is a crystals collection." Kojuu choked out pointing his finger to the sparkly thing I was staring at before.

"That is what is going to make this planet alive again, crystals that can revive a planet or destroy it. I didn't want to use it, but I feel like my days are finally numbered. This is the way for you to regain your planet back." With that Kojuu closed his eyes for the last time leaving his body to a dead stillness.

"I wish we knew what to do now." I said walking over Kojuu's ashes to the crystals. They felt like glass but harder and sturdier.

"I think moving this can help the world." Jag said moving the levers all at once.

"Jag no we have to use our heads!" but it was too late for me to stop him. He had already done it and a light flashed out turning Herp into dust.

"Herp!" we screamed and looked at Jag as a monster. From that moment on I didn't ever trust him again.

"How could you have done that? You had no idea what was at stake and you went on messing with it like pushing all the buttons on a control plane!" I screamed feeling my face turn red. I could feel tear rushing out of my eyes as I ran to Herp's ashes. I cried and cried and so did Pipsy.

Mastero came over to me and rubbed my back.

"He didn't have any time to defend himself o-o-r to get out of the way." I gulped letting the tears rush out of my eyes.

"Don't blame your self Flagnod, it wasn't _your _fault." Mastero said glaring at Jag.

"I'm sorry you guys. I was just trying to help." Jag said.

"We'll mourn his death later. Let's figure out a plan to fix our planet." Mastero said as if now he was the leader. Couldn't argue with him though; he did beat the mortal enemy of mine Kojuu and has proclaimed full love and devotion to me.

"I think we can search through Kojuu's clothes to find a map of some kind. He might have not wanted to save the planet but he did know a lot about it." I said running to his clothes cloaked with his blood. Just as I thought there was a piece of parchment in his disgusting cloak. I opened it up and it revealed instructions in order to save the earth. I wondered why being so insistent on not saving the planet why he had it with him. There was a note at the end of it.

"Did you find it Flagnod?" Pipsy asked as she came behind me.

"Yep, and there's a note with it." I said handing it to Pipsy, "You're good at translating bug. Could you find out what it means?"

"Yes, I think I can. It says that 'if you found this that means I probably have been defeated and died. This is the way to restore the planet. I don't wish to save it but if you do please use this. My master and many of his minions were killed by this device until I found out how to use it. Follow this exactly and your planet can be restored.' It says this and ends with his signature. Do you think we can trust this Flagnod?" Pipsy asked holding the map in her hands.

"It's the only thing we have now to go by I'm afraid." I answered.

"Let's do it!" said Mastero holding his arm out.

"Who's with me?"

"I am." I said putting my hand on top of his.

"I am." Said Pipsy also putting her hand on top of ours.

"I am." Jag put his hand on top of the others.

"Let's do it and return this planet to the way it was before." Mastero said has we lifted our arms up as our signs of respect to each other.

We worked as hard as we could moving every crystal to each place carefully and persistently as we could to not lose anyone as we did before. I chanted the words he put on the parchment.

"_Rain to the space skies of dark; heal my brothers and sisters for their work. Wake up my planet and be reborn. Show the light on this time so our struggles we don't have to morn no more. Go and birth more beings to this time. This is our rhyme."_

With that a light rose from the crystals and pierced through the cave. We all fainted as the light cleansed the cave and everything around it. We woke up in what was no longer a cave but a plain of which green stuff grew from the ground what now you call grass.

The sky was blue and an atmosphere was there that I had never seen before. It was beautiful! I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life! I woke up Mastero and Pipsy and Jag. They looked around and rejoiced.

"This is amazing!" Mastero said lifting me up again and again. I had never been so happy! It was so good to kiss him and kiss him again. We buried Kojuu and Herp side by side at where we woke up at. They were home and I wish they could have seen it. Well at least I wish for Herp to have seen it.

We were finally home. Finally home to a place where I and you will call home for the rest of are glorious lives. Take this as a message we send you and preserve this planet for the rest of your lives.


End file.
